


Дубина, твою мать!

by AgnessaAgni, fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017



Series: fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017; 5 lvl: Драбблы [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 16:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12016968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/AgnessaAgni, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017
Summary: Домашний бес Тони Старка Дубина открывает для себя мир секса.





	Дубина, твою мать!

**Author's Note:**

> Текст является сюжетным продолжением макси ["Возводящий дворцы и башни"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11895201), но может читаться как самостоятельное произведение.

День, когда Тони официально познакомил Дубину с командой Мстителей, стал худшим в его, Тони, и без того охренеть какой насыщенной всяким дерьмом жизни.  
Нет, Мстители не обижали Дубину. И нет, Дубина не обижал Мстителей.  
Дубина просто перестал от них прятаться. А потом, в какой-то далеко не прекрасный день, потерял не только осторожность, но и совесть.   
Тони понял это достоверно при обстоятельствах почти трагического характера.  
Стив Роджерс — персона, требующая к себе внимания, соответствующего статусу символа Америки. То есть — огромного внимания. Самого трепетного и уважительного. Тони как раз и оказывал это внимание Капитану Америке в целом и в частностях. В тот момент, как помнится, трудился над весьма достойным достоинством. Оно воспринимало труды вполне милостиво, благосклонно кивало. Роджерсу действо нравилось весьма: успехи Тони он находил выдающимися, о чем и сообщал в подобающих выражениях.  
Тьфу. Пеппер учила, как составлять пояснительные записки к изобретениям, и вот — научила. Выдрессировала. Он теперь даже думает сообразно шаблону, утвержденному "Объединенной американской ассоциацией патентных бюро".   
Чтобы преодолеть чужое пагубное влияние, Тони с удовольствием, громко и с чувством сказал:  
— Ебать. Ты такой красивый!  
— Это ты мне или моему члену? — уточнил Роджерс, продолжая отчаянно цепляться за Тони.  
Тони хотел было ответить, что, дескать, оба хороши, и тут встретился со взглядом. Очень любопытным, живым и внимательным. Готовым впитывать знания.  
Заорал от неожиданности:  
— Дубина! Да твою же мать!  
У самого Тони от такого ора всё упало бы мигом. У Роджерса с его суперсывороткой — не упало. Крепкий всеамериканский член Капитана Америка продолжал стоять несокрушимо. Упал Дубина. Зашкерился под кровать и оттуда жалобно похрюкивал.   
— Дубина! А ну немедленно за дверь! — потребовал Тони, мысленно, но очень отчетливо разделывая беса на части. — Немедленно!  
Дубина дверью пользоваться не стал, вылетел сквозь стену.  
Роджерс хохотал. Что характерно, настрой ни Дубина, ни хохот в конечном счёте не сбили.  


 

***

  
В другой раз Дубина висел вниз головой на душевой стойке. Непонятно, что он там вниз головой мог разглядеть, но Тони предпочел не уточнять, а заниматься своим делом молча.  
Тем более что и говорить-то особенно не мог — это очень невежливо, да и не особо возможно с чужим членом в глотке.  


 

***

  
У Тони со Стивом в плане секса всё отлично. Просто превосходно. Великолепно.  
Секс у них бывает и в мастерской на верстаке, и в душевой, и в столовой, и в гараже, и в "Родстере" (хотя Стив в порыве страсти однажды выломал сидение), и даже в спальне, в постели, за закрытыми дверями, что несколько скучновато звучит (но выходит-то все равно здорово!).  
Дубина наблюдает за ними с постоянством, достойным лучшего применения.  
Доходит до того, что однажды Стив прямо в разгар… процесса, мягко покачиваясь и не сбиваясь с ритма, оглядывается по сторонам и тревожно замечает:  
— Дубина куда-то пропал. Не случилось бы чего…  
Тогда и Тони начинает беспокоиться.  


 

***

  
Развязка происходит неожиданно. Обходится без трагедий и мелких членовредительств.  
Дубина, очевидно, ищет разнообразия, поскольку однажды попадает в спальню Беннера. Беннер — человек сдержанный. Чего не скажешь о Халке. Халк и не человек вовсе.  
Наташа подробностями произошедшего не делится. Не убила ни одним из известных ей ста способов убийства домашних бесов — и славно.   
А Беннер на следующее утро всего лишь уточняет, сколько Дубине лет. Что-то в районе четырнадцати, полагает Тони. Беннер молча кивает. Вскоре Дубина становится счастливым обладателем книги о сексе, адаптированной для подростков. Сеансы вуайеризма прекращаются. Возможно, переполненный теорией Дубина наконец переходит к практике.


End file.
